Brittney's Gift
by HP-Bookworm5
Summary: A peice of Oliver Wood's life after Hogwarts. OliverOC fic (this is a late X-mas present for my friend Brittney, Merry Christmas everyone!)


*~ Hiya! My 1st Harry Potter fic *squeal of excitement* actually, this is a late X-mas present to my friend 'White Vampire'.HIIII BRITTNEY!!! (he he) sorry this is so late, but I've really busy, sorry! Anyhow, this is an Oliver/OC fic, review if you want but I'm not expecting anything =P. Merry Christmas Brittney! And Happy New Year! Enjoy!  
  
p.s. Brittney, some of the OCs in this fic are based on are friends. See if you can tell who.bye-bye!  
  
21 year-old Oliver wood, star keeper for the Puddlemere United quiddich team, walked into the team locker room, freezing and exhausted after a long practice. After he'd graduated Hogwarts, Oliver had tried-out for a number of Quiddich teams, until the P.U. (A/N: no pun intended) had finally accepted him.  
  
He was on the team with 3 boys and 4 girls; Ryan Deviny, a brown- haired, friendly, 'solve-all-your-problems' kinda guy who played head- chaser. Jamie porter, the funny, though slightly annoying beater. Annie Shoo, a .err.eccentric and rather short, Asian-English beater with long dark black hair. Bailey Dodge, a strange, frizzy haired chaser, that enjoyed poking-fun at Ryan for whatever she saw fit. (A/N: I really do have friends like this. -.-;) Tress Lucy, another chaser, quieter than the others, with curly brown hair. And Brittney Porter, (Jamie's younger cousin) the tall, blonde seeker who graduated Hogwarts a year before Oliver and she got along with him best.  
  
Oliver trundled wearily over to the bench and collapsed down on to it. It was bad enough to have practice three days before Christmas, but during a snowstorm?! He sighed; he wasn't this tough when he was Gryffindor team caption.  
  
He changed into his dry clothes and went upstairs to the team lounge. The team lounge was a small apartment above the lockers were the team would hang-out.  
  
He entered the lounge greeted by the delicious smell of Tress' famous chili on the stove in the small kitchen, Though he barely had time to to register this before there was a call of "dinners' ready!" from the kitchen, and Oliver was practically trampled by four hungry, pushy, bickering quiddich players, battling over who would get to the kitchen first.  
  
Once he'd regained hiss composure, he'd retreated to the main room, figuring it best to wait until the rest off the team ways out of the cramped kitchen to grab himself a bowl  
  
He ways about to roll himself over on to the couch before he realized someone else had beaten him to it. Brittney had also chosen to ignore the cry for dinner, and way curled up on the sofa, deeply in-grossed in a muggle-book entitled: Inkheart.  
  
Oliver smiled. What a perfect time to ask her what he'd been meaning to all week. For a very long time, Oliver had been meaning to talk to Brittney away from the rest of the team to ask her out.  
  
He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. She looked up from her book to see who had disturbed her, but grinned warmly at realizing who it was. "Hi Oliver" she greeted, causing his stomach to lurch. 'Go ahead! Make light conversation, don't just sit there and gawk!' edged a little voice in his head.  
  
"Err..hey Brit., um..listen. I've been wanting to ask you something,..err, would you like to.." but he was cut off just then by a small gasp from Brittney. She was not looking at him, but the ceiling right above them. Oliver looked up, and almost choked at what he saw hovering just above there heads, was a small branch of mistletoe.  
  
For a minute, they just stared at each other, both very red in the face, and until Brittney said in a small voice, "err...well..nobody has to know if we just...peck on the cheek." "Yeah! I-I mean, sure, ok" he leaned in, intent on just a friendly peak on the cheek.  
  
But Oliver had bad aim.  
  
And so, he landed on the side of her mouth instead.  
  
At first he froze, shocked at his own blunder, but in stead of pulling away, he lingered there for second. 'Why bother turning back now? Besides, nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
"Say 'Happy Christmas!'" There was a click of a camera and a flash of light. The two sprang apart and wiped there heads around to see there five teammates standing in the door way, grinning teasingly and Jamie with a camera in his hand.  
  
The Brittney went red and covered her face in her hands, throwing a few extremely offensive words her cousin's way, while Oliver looked fit to kill.  
  
"Sod off!" He snarled angrily. When they continued to tease him and smile mockingly he said, lowering his voice dangerously over there sniggers and giving them all a look that would make Lord Voldemort wet his pants, "I said, get. Out. NOW!"  
  
The quiddich players scuttled away in terror at the murderous look on his face.  
  
He turned back to Brittney and immediately softened. "I'm sorry about that," Oliver said, shamefully. "Oh don't be" said Brittney, smiling a little. "Forget about it, now, what did u want to tell me?"  
  
"Oh," Oliver remembered, blushing. "Well .err, I was hoping you'd be interested in going out with me, you know, like on a date?" he finish awkwardly. "Sure!" Brittney replied, joyfully.  
  
Oliver smiled. "Really? Great! We can go to hogsmead for the weekend or something..." "Sounds great." She replied before getting up. "Join me for dinner?" she asked, extending her hand for him. He took it and they walked in to the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
~* Merry late-Christmas Brittney! Please review! Bye-bye! 


End file.
